Sick Day
by Gravepainter15
Summary: More Topaz & Rouge :3 I have been gone for a while huh?


_**Topaz's **__**POV**_

I was laying on my couch with mounds of tissues all over the floor. My nose was red, my eyes were half closed and hurt, I felt horrible. So horrible that the second commander saw me, he sent me home. I was fine with the idea, happy in fact. Until he said the next words that made me cringe. "Rouge go to Topaz's house later and check up on her." Why? Why out of everyone he picks, he picks her. Maybe she wont show. Maybe she'll just call and check maybe she wont come. I was on my laptop just watching Katy Perry's new song "This Is How We Do." Its catchy. When the I hear a knock on my door. I made a face and prayed. "Please don't be Rouge. Please don't be Rouge. Please don't be Rouge!" When I opened the door it wasn't just only Rouge, it was Rouge in a very reviling nurse's outfit. It ended right below her...yeah that. It showed her breast a lot and she had a hat with a red cross on it. By her side was a medical bag.

"Topaz!" Rouge said as she glided over to me and hugged me tightly. "Ugh h-hey Rouge. Wassup?" I said while the bat chocked me. Rouge let go of me and slipped behind me into my house. She opened her bag and took out a thermometer. "You know I'm here to take of you. Here open your mouth and let me take your temp." I closed the door and rolled my eyes. I sat down in front of Rouge and opened my mouth. Rouge put the thermometer in my mouth and went back to her bag. She then took out a needle!

"What the hell is that?!" I said spiting out the thermometer. "You need this to feel better. It's just a shot, don't be a baby Topaz." Rouge said coming towards me. I tried to get back up but my body was too tired to do anything. Rouge swiftly put it in my skin and let all the liquid inside my body. "Ow! Dammit!" I said holding onto my arm. "See? Now was that so hard?" Rouge said putting the empty shot in her bag. "What was that Rouge?" I asked again rubbing my arm. "Oh you'll find out in two hours or so." Rouge said with a sly smile. I hate her so much. Rouge walked into my kitchen and started pulling out ingredients for something. "What are you doing now?" I asked. "I'm making you some beef stew. It will make you feel better for when we _play_ later."

My cheeks went red as I thought about when Rouge was drunk and got me to have sex with her(Rouge is Bi fanfic.). We started to do it almost everyday from work if I wasn't busy. I remember when I was talking on the phone with Tanaka trying not to moan while Rouge ate me out. I smiled a bit. "Sorry but we can't do it today. I'm too sick. I'll throw up halfway through it." Rouge snickered. I laid out on my couch and started to take a nap. I could hear Rouge in the kitchen singing. "Laughing so hard cause Tanaka doesn't know. Tanaka doesn't knowww. I did her on his birthday!" She was singing that little song she made ever since she saw the real song "Scotty Doesn't Know". I rolled my eyes and got comfortable on the couch.

/1 hour later/

"Topaz. Topaz wake up." I opened one eye to see Rouge smiling at me with a great smelling bowl in her hand. "Mmm is that the soup you made?" I said sitting up. Rouge smiled and got a spoon full, waiting for me to let her feed me. "Yes it is. And it taste amazing if I do say so myself." I laughed and opened my mouth. The taste was absolutely amazing! There was onions, carrots, slices of beef, potatoes, and peas. It was also not too hot too. Making my throat feel better already. "Wow Rouge this taste great! I had no idea you were such a good cook!" Rouge smiled and continued to feed me. "Well I have to do my best for my sex toy right?" I blushed as I ate from her statement.

After I finished eating Rouge kissed my cheek and put up the dishes. "So how do you feel now?' Rouge asked. "Still horrible." I lied. I really wasn't up for sex today, even if I wasn't sick. "Really? Damn." Rouge said with a pout. I smiled to myself and got up. "Where you goin?" Rouge said still disappointed. "I'm going to take a bath. If you want to join me..you can't." I said with a smirk. Rouge took off her hat and put it in her bag. "Fine but just hurry." I turned on the water and put some bubble soap in it.

After the water was at the perfect temp. I stripped of my clothes and went into the water. "Ahhh" I sighed. I was at complete bliss. I let myself soak in the bubbly water as all the thoughts drifted from my head. I was at complete bliss.

Then I felt an itch.

Not any kind of itch a horny itch.

I sat up in the bath. "Ugh what the hell?" It kept getting worse. I just felt so horny. I closed my legs and tried to ignore it but I just couldn't. I need to fuck, and I need to now! "That little bitch drugged me." I said to myself. Damn I need to fuck her.

I got out the bathtub and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Rouge. She was grabbing herself a bowl of the soup she made. "Oh hey To-Ugh!" I grabbed her roughly knocking the bowl out of her hands and onto the floor. "Hey you made a mess!" I kissed Rouge roughly and whispered in her ear. "I'll clean it later. Right now how about we have some fun?" Rouge smiled. "Oh? So it must have started to kick in huh?" I nodded and put Rouge on my kitchen counter.

Rouge tugged at my towel causing it to hit the floor as she kissed at my neck. Rouge then massaged my breasts and tweaked my nipples. I groaned a bit. "Rouge?" Rouge came up from my neck. "Hm?" "Why are your clothes still on?" Rouge giggled and slowly began to unbutton her shirt. I bit my lip watching her, she knows I hate to be teased. I decided to take matters in my own hands and tore off Rouge's shirt. She gasped and looked at me surprised. "Topaz! That was my only shirt you know." She said giggling since I was licking her neck. "Oh well then. That should teach you about teasing me."

I began to slowly go down Rouge's body leaving kisses where I went. When I got down to her cute panties I licked them. "Ah Topaz." Rouge gasped. I smiled to myself and continued to lick. "Ah..Ah...T..Topaz." Rouge put her hand through my hair and moaned. It wasn't long after I began to see a wet spot forming. I snaked my hands up her legs and pulled off her panties. "Wow Rouge you always get so wet." Rouge smiled down at me. "Well you know how to get me like that." I kissed Rouge at the inner part of her thighs working my way to her completely wet pussy. Rouge pushed my head towards her pussy. "Hmm eager are we?" I said smiling. Rouge giggled again. "Just start eating."

I obeyed. I began to slowly lick Rouge's pussy. She moaned and rubbed her breast. I licked at Rouge's clitoris making her hips buckle. "Ah Topaz Ahh." I loved it when Rouge moans. It turns me on so much. I then started to suck at her clitoris making Rouge moan even louder. "Fuck, Fuck!, Keep going!" I had no intention on stopping until she said that. I licked her pussy one last time before getting up to kiss her lips. After making out for a few minutes. Rouge broke the kiss and looked at me. "I hate it when you get me close to cumming and you just stop." I snickered and nibbled at her neck. Rouge pushed me away. "Go get your dick." I smiled at her and quickly went up stairs to my room to find it.

I went to my closet and found where I hid it. I put it on and came back. When I returned Rouge was fingering herself and playing with her nipples. "It's always so hot when you do that." Rouge smiled at me and spread her legs. I kissed Rouge passionately and positioned myself. Rouge wrapped her legs around my waist while licking my ear. "You ready?" I said. Rouge only nodded back.

I began to enter her slowly. Rouge moaned my name and kissed me again. I always fuck Rouge gently, even though she likes it rough. She told me one day after sex that she wants me to start pulling her hair, to spank her, to hold no mercy. I laughed and kissed her. I'm not a big fan of Rouge's fetish. I just like to have simple gentle sex, nothing else. Rouge pinched one of my nipples making me wince. "Stop zoning out." She said panting. I smirked and went a little faster.

"Ahhh. Oh god Topaz I love it when you fuck me." Rouge put her fingers through my hair. I don't know why but it always felt weird when Rouge said she loved something I did. there was no reason for it. I think we both feel the same way about this. It's just sex, there is no love. Just sex to pass time. Rouge pulled at my hair. "Go.*pant* Faster. ahhh" I nodded and went faster. Rouge pulled my hair harder. She must be getting close. I went as fast and as hard as I could to satisfy her. "OH MY GOD I'M GONNA CUM TOPAZ!" Rouge's back arched and she shook. I took the dildo out and a stream came out of Rouge. Oh yeah Rouge is a squirter. She shook for a moment before laying fully on my counter weak and tired. I carried her to the living room and placed her on the couch.

Rouge smiled at me. "I love it when we have sex." She said. I only smiled back at her.

I looked at the kitchen floor which had some of Rouge's soup and a lot of Rouge's fluids. I sighed. She was supposed to only check up on me and make me feel better. All she did was drug me, drop things and climax.


End file.
